The present invention relates to a safety cap. More particularly, the present invention relates to a safety cap which can protect a head of a user against a bumping force.
A conventional safety cap has a hard outer casing which is made of acrylic material and an inner layer which is made of expandable polystyrene. When the conventional safety cap is bumped, the acrylic hard outer casing cannot absorb a bumping force. The expandable polystyrene inner layer cannot absorb the bumping force effectively. Because the polystyrene inner layer separates a head of a user from the hard outer casing, the user will feel comfortable while wearing the polystyrene inner layer.